Lance V California
by justdancingsam
Summary: After Lance bothers her again, it's time they settle this out in court! Rated T for Language and one fight. NOT RECOMMENDED FOR VIEWERS UNDER 16!


**Bet you didn't see this one coming, just kind of decided to create this for the hell of it.**

 **Enjoy.**

Well, so much you could say, it was revealed a while back that one-day Samuel was due to issue Ash and her then-dater Lance what they needed for such of a long damn time, a restraining order. This would not only stop the whole "winning Ash back" thing, but it'd also put them at peace, permanently.

You see, since they broke up after whatever happened (Even I don't like talking about it), Lance kept bothering Ash to have yet another shot, that was even _after_ the lengthy message she had to send to Lance explaining whatever the fuck Lance did and how she was pissed off at him, so that was a no. Keep in mind that was ALSO after Samuel agreed to date Ash. Yes, even after the well-needed marriage, which is what could have happened to Ash & Lance if the latter didn't be such a complete jerk-hole! Well today, _things would change!_

This be a typical night, you know. Just this one message Ash got, changed up absolutely everything known about them. What Lance said at 1 in the morning, didn't end well. 1:23 in the morning, Ash's iPhone dings, while still sleeping, even she didn't know how the heck she could have heard her phone, knowing who it was, she peeked to check. " _What now? It's not even 3 in the morning yet!_ " Ash was starting to get a little mad seeing this (Why would she not? This being her ex, to which I keep on talking about, but you obviously know why), what she read, made her way past angry! This time it read: _Ash, you better take me back, or I expose you to the federal government!_

Ash, well, saw and responded: _I honestly don't give a fuck at all, you knew when you bought her in, IT WAS OVER, NO EXCEPTIONS!_

She proceeded to yell angrily when he was stupid enough to call her (Though the contact read on his phone: Do not text or call EVER again!), that's when Samuel found out, hearing everything. "UGH! Seriously? Wait, it's probably her issue with… Lance! That's just about it! Today is the fucking day I separate them! I mean, restraining order! YES!" was his first response. Samuel of course went to her bedroom to tell her: "Could you possibly tone it down in here, I know that asshole is after you again, but not only it's 1 in the morning, I'm trying to sleep.". Later, due to overexcitement of the fact of the thing he yet to do, Samuel's quills began to fly across the place, later he eventually calmed himself and went back to sleep.

* * *

 _The next morning_

* * *

 **Samuel's POV  
** Well, today was the day, after Lance kept Ash up all fucking night for the millionth time, it was also bought to my attention that, starting at 5 in the morning, he kept me up too. One message even read: _Can you possibly bring Ash to me at 5:30 tonight?_

Problem? I didn't see any of his 200+ messages until 8:30 that morning. _"UGH LANCE! WHAT!?"_ I angrily thought while scrolling through these messages. I responded back with: _Listen, YOU are the fault of this all! How many fucking times do I have to tell you!? YOU BROKE HER MOTHERFUCKING HEART, AND YOU STILL THINK YOU LOVE HER ASS!? I'm reporting you to police, and I am also getting a restraining order! So, all the madness can stop you little cheating bitch!_

This was how fucking angry I got.

 _This was just the beginning!_

* * *

 **Back here now… in the writer's view…**

* * *

The moment Lance sent both of them a video message on Skype, Samuel first proceeded to call up Becky and let her know the shit he's done (Which ended in them breaking up after an argument, to which neither of them cared), then Jon to let him know (He was pretty mad too), after, _Samuel proceeded to call the police._ "Finally, I'm at peace!" Samuel & Ash declared at the same time.

* * *

 _Later…_

* * *

Police called back, this info was about the court date they were possibly setting up for him, explaining what was going to happen, either way if he was proved innocent or guilty, they would be on permanent restraining order, finally!

However, if he were to be proved innocent, the following would happen: Lance wouldn't be thrown in jail, but he would be banned from New Moon Theater altogether, the restraining order between not only her, but Samuel as well would be in place, he'd also be restrained from, yes, even Becky. Also, Lance would be monitored by the police drones, most of the time, Lance may never know these, if he did, they'd deal with it. And he'd also attend some form of counseling session 3 times a week due to the shit & crimes he's committed.

If guilty: Not only would all the restraining orders and the ban from said theater will still be in place, but he will be thrown in prison, but a possibility of being executed, and he'd probably never see them again, which meant 100% peace.

Okay so, court was officially confirmed for a set time of 6:30 that same evening. Due to all the horrid crap Lance did, he did every little bad thing to Ash that more so bothered her imaginable! Neither one could wait any longer!

* * *

 _6:30 that evening…_

* * *

The court case was finally going on. One that will live for the ages. Lance V. California! In the courthouse sat many witnesses, including Ash, Samuel, Jon, his friends, etc. "Order in the court!" The infamous line was spoken. "Alright, by law of our state of California, and our country, this is Lance's second appearance in court, as he has been reported for allegedly drunk driving back on the 8th of July in 2017. Today, we are all bought here due to the countless amounts of crimes he recently committed, such as countless attempts of physical and verbal sexual assault towards an ex, recently attempts of exposure to a local rock artist, whom in question, is the ex Lance dealt with during the countless attempts of assault, to which he failed, thankfully, also he has recently took a job without an application or a resume, whatsoever. To my left is his parole officer, and to my right are all the witnesses who have seen his recent behavior. The verdict will see how the crime-committer will plead first, Lance, how do you plead before we hear from your witnesses?" This was what he said immediately after the court quieted down, completely. Lance was in confusion (not really), _"What do I say? If they think I was the one who tried to do everything, my life is over, literally!"_ Lance nervously thought, but he had to do something. "I'll repeat myself again, how do you plead for the verdict?" The judge couldn't even wait any longer. "Okay, I plead myself as innocent." Lance said next. _"After trying to ask me thousands of times to date you again? Yeah fucking right!"_ Ash thought, while thinking of what to say if she was called up to explain what she witnessed.

"Alright, so the verdict has his response as innocent in the crimes we saw. Now, let's see what the other's have to say. I will get the assistant judge to pick who the first witness will be called up." Lance started to get scared inside when the judge said these words. _"Oh shit!"_ Lance was nervous like a living hell that point. "Alright, I first call the man in the blue up to the stand."

Tyler then got up from his post and went to take his seat, "Thank you, your honor. *Ahem*, I recently noticed him leaving the bar, drunk again, however he said that he was "Cupid", and was going to attempt to ping Ash just so they can fall back in love again. I luckily was able to stop him more than halfway there. I can prove that, in conclusion, Lance is a crazy man, and I think he needs to be executed in-front of his peers. That's all I have to say, your honor."

"Thank you, Tyler for your witness report. You may now take your seat." Tyler went right back to his seat after that, soon as he did… "I now call William to the stand" William did the normal thing and went to the witness chair. "Okay, I last saw him over at a nearby convenience store, writing a "love note" for his ex, with a card he never paid for, worst part, he was able to put it back before any one of us could have caught him. Lance, I hope you die soon, the world is at peace without you. That's all I got to say, thank you."

* * *

 _Several witnesses later…_

* * *

"…And therefore, I think Lance should be executed! PERIOD! Also, I am up for the restraining order. That's all, your honor." Samuel finished. "Thank you, Samuel, you may now sit down." So, he did. "Last, but certainly not least, I call the main witness up to the stand, Ash." _"About time! I'm ready to explain my true feelings on him, finally!"_ Ash thought

Soon as Ash sat there, she was full on ready to cuss him out. "Okay, Lance & I have been dating for 2 and a half years, I thought nothing would go wrong at all, but I later learned I shouldn't have spoke too soon, as one day, back in December of 2016, I caught him cheating on me for another woman, which you all heard earlier as a witness. Yes, I know what you're thinking, he stopped there, but he didn't! Every day after the incident, he has repetitively texted me non-stop, apologizing to me when I clearly told him that I'd never forgive him, and to think he'd listen, he clearly didn't! One of the things I saw him even do was…"

* * *

 _Several minutes later_

* * *

"…This is all I have to say, thank you." Ash finished. After the verdict was clear, it was proven… _**GUILTY!**_ The restraining order finally went in place, and the execution date was set for Friday, February 9, 2018 at 8:00 in the morning. The world is at peace, finally! _"Well, shit!"_ Lance thought. This was before he stopped Ash from leaving, while the others did, Samuel stayed behind to even record the footage and send it to the local news station's all around. "Well Ash, you happy now? You get your fucking wish!" Lance blurted out of nowhere. "Look, you have this restraining order for a reason! Get used to it, you lowlife criminal!" Ash then stated. "YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Lance yelled, then proceeded to beat the ever-loving shit out of Ash, leaving her seriously injured all over! Not even going into detail with this one! "Uh, what!?" The judge looked over to see Lance not only violate his restraining order on first sight, but attempted murder! After the judge broke the fight, the parole called an ambulance to bring Ash to the hospital, while Lance was token away, this was the last time her ever saw Ash.

"We cannot fucking believe you not only violated your restraining order! And you beat up Ash like that, we can't even begin to believe you! Therefore, you were even bought to the courthouse today. Not only did your parole quit because of you, you have also been found guilty of countless crimes! And we were going to wait until Friday to execute you, you now are getting executed tomorrow morning! Let's go, NOW!" The judge was very furious at him. Lance was also crying his eyes out. He begged & pleaded to have a final warning. But, per usual, no! Oh wait, a different form! "Final warning!? You had a million final warnings! This was the last blow! That's a no! Oh, and you don't get a final meal before you ask!" All Lance wanted was to confess to everyone, but he'd knew no one would believe him. "We're also selling your house as well!" Were the judge's final words.

* * *

 _The next morning_

* * *

8 in the morning, after Samuel celebrated the official peace between them, despite Ash being in the hospital, he did all the things he couldn't normally do because of Lance! Samuel was doing it again today, he first watched the execution on NBC. Meanwhile, Lance was going to get crushed to death. "Any final words before your death?" Asked the cop. "Ash, you'll regret this one day!" Lance yelled his final words. _"No, I am fucking not!"_ Ash thought. His final thoughts? _"Well, this is it, goodbye"_

After he was crushed, too many people celebrated his death! Ash was probably the happiest. _"Serves you right asshole! Rest in hell bitch!"_ she thought. It took a while, but she returned from the hospital about a month later and did everything they couldn't normally do!

And the world, as I said, is finally at peace. And Lance went to hell as a result.

That's just about it! See you all soon


End file.
